TEXTING THE SERIES
by arilalee187
Summary: Series ini hanya akan berisi obrolan sepasang kekasih ; Mingyu dan Wonwoo dalam serangkaian pertukaran pesan singkat. / fakechat!Meanie
1. Chapter 1 : Birthday

Texting the Series : Birthday

Series ini hanya akan berisi obrolan sepasang kekasih Mingyu dan Wonwoo dalam serangkaian pertukaran pesan singkat.

Wonwoo : hei

Wonwoo : masih marah?

Wonwoo : Gyu

Wonwoo : Mingoo~~ :(

Mingyu : apa?

Wonwoo : masih marah ya?

Wonwoo : maaf :(

Wonwoo : aku tidak bermaksud melupakan plan dinner kita kok

Wonwoo : aku kan tidak bisa menolak perintah Coups Hyung untuk menemani Jeonghan Hyung belanja bahan makanan semalam

Wonwoo : aku tidak sengajaa~~~

Mingyu : tapi kita sudah janji, Hyung

Mingyu : padahal aku rela menunda makan malam kita sampai D+2 ulangtahunku :(

Wonwoo : aku kan sudah minta maaf :(

Mingyu : iya Hyung, aku maafkan kok

Wonwoo : kalau kau memaafkanku, cepat pulang ke dorm

Wonwoo : sudah malam, masih saja keluyuran dengan Minghao :(

Mingyu : aku menemaninya mencari bubble tea, Hyung

Mingyu : belum dapat bubble tea-nya jadi belum bisa pulang

Mingyu : aku tidak mau dihajar Jun Hyung kalau tahu Minghao menangis kutinggal

Wonwoo : terserah

Wonwoo : padahal aku sudah berganti pakaian

Mingyu : eh?

Mingyu : ganti pakaian?

Wonwoo : sudahlah, urus saja Minghao dulu.

Wonwoo : aku tidur saja

Wonwoo : padahal sudah reservasi meja pasangan :(

Mingyu : eh?

Mingyu : hyung, kau mau kita dinner sekarang?

Mingyu : baiklah aku pulang :)

Mingyu : jangan tidur dulu, oke

Mingyu : persetan dengan Jun Hyung, akan kuseret Minghao pulang

Wonwoo : lima menit tak sampai, aku akan tidur!

Mingyu : jahat sekali :(

Wonwoo : berhenti membalas dan cepat pulanglah!

Mingyu : iya iya, Jeon-san :*

Wonwoo : oh ya, Jun sudah kuberitahu jadi kau akan aman meski Minghao menangis.

Mingyu : terimakasih, Hyung :*

Mingyu : tunggu di depan pintu saja Hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar

Wonwoo : aku bahkan ada di luar

Wonwoo : jadi cepatlah sebelum aku mati membeku

Mingyu : aku sudah melihatmu Hyung~~

Wonwoo : aku tak melihatmu, gelap sih

Mingyu : jahat :( untung sayang :)

Wonwoo : bodoh :) tapi sayang juga :(

KKEUT!

ps : mungkin ini bakal jadi serial yang isinya cuma pesan-pesan unfaedah dari Meanie  
dan maaf untuk ke -OOC-an-nya. aku suka Mingyu yang merajuk btw :v

arilalee


	2. Chapter 2 : Hungry

Texting the Series : Hungry

Series ini hanya akan berisi obrolan sepasang kekasih Mingyu dan Wonwoo dalam serangkaian pertukaran pesan singkat.

Wonwoo : Gyu

Wonwoo : dimana?

Mingyu : jogging Hyung

Wonwoo : kenapa tidak membangunkanku?

Mingyu : maaf :(

Mingyu : aku tak tega

Mingyu : kau kelihatan kelelahan

Wonwoo : aku lapar~

Wonwoo : di dorm hanya ada Josh Hyung dan Jun

Wonwoo : dan mereka tak bisa diandalkan untuk membuat sarapan

Mingyu : ututututu~~

Mingyu : kasihan sekali

Mingyu : perutmu itu selalu saja kelaparan setiap bangun tidur kkk~

Wonwoo : jangan tertawa

Mingyu : bisa buat omelette kan?

Wonwoo : malas

Mingyu : aigoo~

Mingyu : untung aku di luar, kalau di rumah aku sudah menggigitmu

Mingyu : gemas :*

Wonwoo : aku yang sedang lapar, kenapa kau yang menggigitku?

Mingyu : aku jadi khawatir

Mingyu : gastritismu itu tak bisa dipermainkan

Wonwoo : hmm, apa pesan paket sarapan ya?

Wonwoo : tapi manajer Hyung akan mengomel kalau tahu aku terlalu sering delivery

Mingyu : aku sudah di perjalanan pulang, kok

Mingyu : kau sedang ingin makan apa?

Mingyu : nanti kumasakkan

Mingyu : atau.. Mau titip sesuatu?

Wonwoo : yang penting makanan

Mingyu : baiklah

Mingyu : bertahan sampai aku datang, ya~~

Wonwoo : berlebihan sekali

Mingyu : tapi kau cinta kan?

Wonwoo : hmm

Wonwoo : memang joggingnya sudah selesai?

Mingyu : yang lain sih masih istirahat di lapangan tennis

Mingyu : aku pulang duluan, padahal Coups Hyung marah-marah :v

Mingyu : demi kamuuu~

Wonwoo : bodoh

Mingyu : jangan mengataiku :(

Mingyu : Aku lihat cheese burger, mau?

Wonwoo : dua :)

Mingyu : okay

Wonwoo : Mingoo~

Wonwoo : terimakasih

Mingyu : apapun itu untukmu, Hyung :*

Mingyu : omong-omong, masih bertahan, kan?

Wonwoo : lima menit dari sekarang, aku mungkin akan pingsan

Wonwoo : bercanda

Wonwoo : kenapa tak membalas?

Wonwoo : mingyu

Wonwoo : mingoo

Mingyu : buka pintunya Hyung!

Mingyu : lelah sekaliii~~

Wonwoo : yak! Kau berlari?

Mingyu : hehe

Mingyu : lima menit kan?

Mingyu : jangan pingsan

Wonwoo : kau yang hampir pingsan, bodoh

Mingyu : berhenti membalas Hyung, aku di depanmu :)

KKEUT!

ini chap 2-nya ya guys. thanks buat reviewsnya~~ btw aku lagi haus Meanie Moment sekarang :(

love, arilalee


	3. Chapter 3 : Pulang

Texting the Series : Pulang

Series ini hanya akan berisi obrolan sepasang kekasih Mingyu dan Wonwoo dalam serangkaian pertukaran pesan singkat.

Mingyu : Hyung

Mingyu : sudah sampai belum?

Mingyu : masih di perjalanan ya?

Mingyu : kabari aku begitu kau sampai ya sayang~  
Read. 48m ago

Wonwoo : Gyu

Wonwoo : maaf, aku tidur di perjalanan

Mingyu : tidak apa-apa Wonu Hyung^^

Mingyu : sudah sampai rumah?

Wonwoo : aku langsung ke rumah sakit

Wonwoo : ini masih di lift

Mingyu : pasti kelelahan :(

Mingyu : kalau begitu temui saja Bohyuk dulu

Mingyu : nanti kita sambung lagi

Wonwoo : heum

Wonwoo : sampai nanti

Mingyu : sampai nanti~  
Read. 1h ago

Wonwoo : Gyu

Mingyu : ya Hyung?

Wonwoo : cepat sekali membalasnya

Mingyu : kupegang terus ponselnya

Mingyu : takut kamu mengabari hehe

Wonwoo : dasar

Mingyu : bagaimana keadaan adik ipar? :)

Wonwoo : seperti kata Eomma semalam, dia hanya demam biasa

Wonwoo : tapi jadi agak kurus karena tidak mau makan

Wonwoo : dan karena tidak mau makan jadi dia tidak sembuh-sembuh

Wonwoo : Bohyuk itu jarang sakit

Wonwoo : dan sekalinya sakit suka merepotkan dan menyebalkan

Wonwoo : manjanya keluar

Wonwoo : diberitahu tidak menurut, kepalanya batu

Wonwoo : mirip seseorang

Mingyu : duh, merasa tersindir :3

Wonwoo : itu peka

Mingyu : :(

Mingyu : masih di rumah sakit?

Wonwoo : iya

Wonwoo : mungkin aku menginap di rumah sakit saja malam ini

Wonwoo : lalu besok pagi baru ke rumah dan kembali ke Seoul

Mingyu : besok dan lusa masih free, kenapa terburu-buru pulang?

Wonwoo : Memang kau tidak rindu padaku?

Mingyu : eh?

Mingyu : rindu sih :) saaangaaatttt

Wonwoo : ck-_-

Wonwoo : Eomma itu.. Entah aku anaknya atau bukan, dia malah memarahiku saat aku bilang aku sudah sampai Changwon

Mingyu : pfffttt

Wonwoo : jangan tertawa

Mingyu : oke sori

Mingyu : kalau Changwon tak menerimamu, Anyang malah siap kok jadi tempat tinggalmu~

Wonwoo : akunya yang tidak mau

Mingyu : hiks :(

Wonwoo : Kau tahu? Eomma malah melarangku menginap, tapi aku bersikeras

Mingyu : Eommoni kan juga tidak mau kau khawatir

Mingyu : Beliau bukannya tidak merindukanmu, tapi tidak ingin merepotkanmu

Mingyu : dan Eommoni marah kau pulang karena seharusnya kau fokus saja jadi idol di Seoul

Wonwoo : kau habis bertukar pesan dengan Eomma ya?

Wonwoo : itu sama persis dengan yang Eomma katakan-_-

Mingyu : benarkah? :)

Mingyu : aku memang menantu idaman :)

Wonwoo : dalam mimpimu, Kim

Mingyu : memang impianku ^^

Wonwoo : -_-

Wonwoo : sudah dulu ya

Wonwoo : Bohyuk bangun dan sedang manja-manjanya,

Mingyu : hmm :( baiklah :(

Wonwoo : Jangan merajuk

Wonwoo : kasihan member lain harus melihat wajah merajukmu

Mingyu : jahat :(

Wonwoo : nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu

Mingyu : video call?

Wonwoo : kau duluan

Mingyu : baiklah :)

Mingyu : Saranghae Jeon-san

Mingyu : sampai nanti

Wonwoo : sampai nanti Mingoo~ {}

Mingyu : :* :* :*

Kkeut!


End file.
